deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Olog-Hai Trolls vs Carthaginian War Elephant
Carthaginian War Elephants VS Olog-Hai Trolls WHO IS DEADLIEST? Stats Carthaginian War Elephant 9-13 feet long 1-3 tons (upwards to 4 tons) massively strong trunk Ivory tusks armored (spiked helmet) One Mahout armed with ankhus goad, two crewmembers who hurl solid iron soliferums, sitting on a Howdah Given intoxicating drink to increase fury and cruelty on battlefield, pierced with arrows repeatedly to keep them from panicking and retreating the Ancient War Tank Olog-Hai Troll 12 feet tall 3200 lbs Massively strong, reistant to injury Stone-like scales Heavily armored, carrying spiked war mace, giant sword, war hammer deadly claws and fangs Human/orc level intelligence, orc wickedness, does not turn into stone like other trolls when exposed to the sun The Perfect Shock Troops BATTLE Trolls: Elephants Scenario: On a thick grasscovered steppe, five Olog-Hai Trolls march. As they progress southward, they spot an unusual force: five Carthaginian War Elephants. When both armies are aware of each other, they react with astonishment. The elephants are startled, but reassured by their mahouts and a drink of alcohol. The Olog-Hai have their jaws drop: they think they are encountering baby Oliphaunts, creatures that most have neve seen before. The commanders of both forces order a charge. The Elephants pick up speed, runing at 25 mph. The Trolls move faster, moving their weapons about, roaring like monster bears. As the two armies close in, a few seconds away from the clash, the Carthaginians unleahs a salvo of soliferums. One trolls is struck on the cheek but pulls the weapon out. Another is struck in the eye, collapsing . The Leader of the Trolls roars, shouting "Have at thee" in Black Speech. The remaining trolls are stuck with one or two soliferums before they can get close. Another troll, struck in the neck, falls Then, the armies collide! The commanding Troll, wielding a massive Troll Saber, stabs his blade through the bronze helmet of the elephant, bringing it down . With two strikes of his sword, the three Carthaginians riding the elephant are slain. Another Troll slams his spiked mace onto his facing Elephant, quickly following with a crushing blow to the mahout. The Elephant collapses . The two remaining Carthaginians recuperate and throw soliferums at the troll, but the spears are deflected by the trolls mace, and the Olog-Hai swats them dead. The third remaining Troll strikes his Great hammer onto an incoming elephant's mahout, crushing his skull. As Soliferums hit his armor the elephant tackles him in a rage, piercing his chest with its helmet spike. The Troll wrestles with the elephant's head, punching its head and prying off its trunk while soliferums fill him. Finally the Olog-Hai pulls off his horned helmet and jabs it into the top of the elephant's head, piercing the brain . The Carthaginians resume their soliferum throws, and the beast staggers. The wound in his chest, combined with broken ribs incured by the elephant and the 14 soliferums sticking out of him, cause the creature to fall to his knees. One of the Carthaginians runs over and cuts his throat with a falcata, but it was not needed: in seconds he was breathless . The Lead Troll, seeing his comrade fall, runs over and cuts the Carthaginians in half with one stroke. The other faces the last two remaining elephants, which were turning for another charge. The Troll runs after them, the commander not far behind, barking orders. The elephants trumpet and snarl, the Carthaginians hurling more soliferums. five of the spears pierce the trolls before the beasts clash. The Commanding Troll slices through the elephant's head with one blow of his saber, and makes short work of his crew afterwards . The Carthaginian Commander's elephant rams its head into the other Troll, its bronze spike crumbling on the Troll's steel chest plate. Enraged, he snaps one of the elephant's tusks with his hand, stabs its face with the broken tusk, and, with both hands grapsed together, swats the Elephant on its head . The Commanding Troll charges with his saber, and the two Olog-Hai finish off the human survivors. The commanding Troll turns to look at his comrade, who shakes. Before his foul, horrid eyes, his soldier falls, bleeding profusely from 15 soliferums . Seeing no other combatant around, the Olog-Hai roars, raising his sword, screaming in black Speech "For the Eye!" Winner: Olog-Hai! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Battles